


In the rain

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tormented by the image of a tormented Jim, only damp.[08/17/03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the rain

## In the rain

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. If I was making any money, don't you think my loans would be paid off already? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
  
  


* * *

He ran, unaware of the rain as it collected on his shirt, soaking it, his shorts, his socks, and finally even his shoes. He hated to run. Hated the repetitiveness, the monotony. He hated having to maneuver around doggy presents from unthinking pet owners and broken side walks from an over exhausted roadway budget. Running the track behind the police gym wasn't any better. Today however, running kept him from thinking about the death of his guide, and not thinking kept him from feeling Incacha's death. He didn't want to feel, so he ran. 

The first mile was always the hardest. After that it was easier. There was a rhythm of moving and breathing, a speed at which equilibrium was reached. He didn't feel the cold, the dark, or the rain by focusing solely on that rhythm. In, out, left, right. Once you learned cadence it was second nature. He'd never been a sprinter, Stephen had, but once he found the rhythm he could run forever. He'd probably been running for three or four hours when Blair showed up. 

"Hey man." 

He stopped moving around the track, but kept jogging in place. 

In. Out. Left. Right. 

"Simon said you've been here since five." Blair moved his umbrella to cover them both. 

He nodded. In. Out. Left. Right. 

"Think it might be time to come home now?" 

He shrugged. In. Out. Left. Right. 

Blair held a towel out to him. "Come on." Without looking back to see if Jim was following him, he headed back to his car. 

Jim ignored his truck to trail behind Blair silently. Now that he wasn't running he started to shiver. A second after starting the car Blair turned up the heat. 

Nodding his thanks, Jim said nothing, focusing on relaxing his heartbeat down to normal. 

After arriving back at the loft, he was okay until he saw the sofa. It had been cleaned well enough that even he couldn't see anything, but his sense memory filled in the blanks automatically. Turning away from the sudden nausea he headed toward the balcony window and fresh air. 

Blair didn't turn on the lights, and he didn't offer useless platitudes. After starting a warm bath, he came back to the living room and pulled Jim into the bathroom. Still not saying anything he undressed Jim and then himself. Lighting one candle, he stepped into the water and held out his hand to Jim. 

With only a sigh Jim obeyed, leaning back into the warmth of the water and Blair's arms. Here he could begin to live again. 

* * *

End In the rain by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
